Plastic Love by Ryan Howard
by toriCason
Summary: Any similarities to real persons or events are *very* intentional.
1. You Let Me In Your Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or any characters.**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a new KRyan fic in like a month. No one reviewed me so I had no motivation (just kidding.) But seriously, I've had the worst writers block and I was stuck on this story, which was supposed to be a one-shot. Since I am still stuck at the end, I decided to make it into brief chapters. And because of my absence, I will add a new chapter to this each day this week. So enjoy, darlings! **

**p.s. This poem is the one Ryan read (in front of everyone, I must add,) to Kelly in a deleted scene from 'The Delivery.'**

* * *

><p><em>Any similarities to real persons or events are *very* intentional.<em>

_You let me in your bed_

February 13. I was unaware of the date and the hidden commitment embellished in it. Honestly, I don't even really remember how it happened. I thought Jim was finally getting over his pathetically pointless crush on the cute receptionist with the bubbly customer service rep with an ass. One thing led to another, and I ended up standing in front of her front door holding a single daisy (the most I could afford.) Then we were at Poor Richards. She was babbling uncontrollably to my friends. Their annoyance was painfully obvious and their palpable stares were taking a toll on my buzz. So I whispered, "Let's get out of here," into her ear and she squealed that famous squeal.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please review! Muah!<strong>


	2. But Now I Sleep Alone

**Disclaimer: I *don't* own the Office. (but I like totally wish I did.)**

**Enjoy honey-bunches ! (:**

* * *

><p><em>But now I sleep alone<em>

She couldn't keep her hands off me while I was trying to drive. Hell, I was already halfway undressed by the time we pulled into the parking lot. I fumbled with my apartment keys while she was kissing my neck, fast paced and sloppy, with the faint smell of tequila and maraschino cherries escaping her mouth. When the door finally swung open we tumbled inside, drunken laughter echoed through my empty home and needy hands were roaming each other's bodies for the first time. The night was amazing; she was much more experienced than I initially thought, neither speed nor imperfection was present. When I awoke from my deep slumber, the only proof that her existence was nothing more than dream was the pleasant memory that my mind couldn't possibly have imagined, and the warm imprint still embedded in my cheap mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the second chapter. Please review it? (:<br>**


	3. Trapped in the Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or any characters. (however, I wish did)**

**Without futher ado, chapter 3 !**

* * *

><p><em>Trapped in the forgotten of My Detritus Home<em>

Months passed and I was beginning to feel a bond with her that I had never felt with another person before. Ever since I was a young boy, my parents were frequently going on business trips. Leaving me emotionally alone with nannies I never felt a strong connection with. She made me forget about my lonesome past by giving me unconditional love and devotion. Something I could not reciprocate. When I received that call from corporate, I didn't think about her or her feelings. I finally had the chance to prove to my stone-hearted parents that I could become something great. Once I was finally there, my parents showed no signs of awe; but it didn't matter, she was on my mind, not them. She was what I missed about Scranton and her redundant phone calls made it hard to forget. So, I turned to something unfamiliar to help keep the edge off and my stress levels down. Time passed, I'm still not sure how long. Eventually I found myself sprawled out on the floor in an unknown apartment; unable to really think or move, I muttered the only name I could remember. Her name. Then from there, everything went black.


	4. I Hope You're Happy Now

**Disclaimer: I own the Office and all of the characters. (Kidding)**

**I hope you guys like it.!**

**Feedback is appreciated. [:**

* * *

><p><em>I hope you're happy now<em>

The next day someone found me lying there unconscious and they called an ambulance. And the hospital called my parents, who then called corporate. Then they found out about some fraud I didn't even remember committing. Long story short; around four months later, I was rehired as a temp at Dunder Mifflin Paper Company. I knew avoiding her was near impossible, we hadn't seen each other (when I wasn't high) since she faked that pregnancy; stunts like that often made me question her sanity, and of course mine for being… linked to her. Anyhow, I decided that I better go apologize for my behavior before she made a scene. I headed back to the annex and tried to look at anything but her as I made excuses for treating her as badly as I did. She sounded older, more mature, (and as sexy as hell) so I asked her to pick me up at eight to go get drinks and "catch up." However, she rejected my offer because she was still with Daryl and they were "crazy in love." Daryl? That was still going on? I thought she was just hooking up with him, I thought they were just a "thing." Just like our coworkers thought we were. No, we were something more; they could never be what we were; what we still are. Jealousy coursed through my veins making my face turn all shades of red and causing my heart to pound. I tried to remain cool and regain composure; I couldn't let her see that I cared. Then that new human resource woman had called a meeting. Apparently, obesity was on the rise and Corporate was holding a contest to see which branch can lose the most weight, in a healthy way, within a given period of time. When I saw Kelly, really saw her, she looked awful. Physically and emotionally; her beauty was no longer radiant, and the sparks in her eyes were replaced with deep sorrow. I could feel the embarrassment she was feeling when Michael made her stand up on that chair to be judged by our peers. She looked so frail, so delicate. Before I knew it, I was standing and words were subconsciously flowing out of my mouth. "Everything, she's perfect."


	5. I Hope It Every Day

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Office or any character (or some dialog in here.)**

**I really hope y'all like it, personally, I think it's my best chapter yet. Please review, even if all you have is negative feedback. (:**

* * *

><p><em>I hope it every day<em>

I had just got back from Fort Lauderdale when I saw her. I was at the grocery store picking up laundry detergent for my mom when I looked over and saw her concentrating on the food labels printed on some multigrain bagel thing. She looked better than the last time I had seen her, of course anything would've looked better than a girl who just got dumped for a trip to "Thailand" with friends from _a_ high school. Stealthily, I crept to the next aisle. Peeking through the numberless boxes of 'Twinkies' and 'Doodle Cakes' to where she was prominently standing. Seconds later, she decided on the bread and hummed a familiar Brittany Spears melody as she prissily walked to the check-out line. That night, she was my only thought as I was drifting off into a drunken sleep.

Regardless of the constant pleads from Michael left on my voice mail, (how did he get my cell number anyway?) I couldn't go back to Dunder Mifflin. Therefore, I took a pathetic job at a bowling alley. I thought my fate would become a minimum wage earning college graduate indefinitely in debt from paying back tuition for a degree that never really helped and buying countless bottles of liquor to drink away my selfish sorrows. All that changed when a voice I recognized appeared out of virtually nowhere at my dead end job one day.

"I would like a pair of size 9's, please." That wasn't the voice of a stranger, no; it was a voice I had become all too familiar with over the past couple of years.

"I'm swamped, Michael." I was humiliated, but I had to continue, this was my job after all, "Happy birthday to Sally in lane 27."

"Imagine a company that has no memory of your past misconduct because they have no files."

The promise sounded mediocre, like another scam Michael innocently fell into, another pyramid scheme. However, ambition and embarrassment got in the way of reason, and eagerness to rise to the top of a corporation, the type or failure rate really didn't matter, blocked my mental state and caused me to dazedly accept his offer to become the newest, and most wanted, member of the Michael Scott Paper Company.

I wasn't aware of the location of the office; if I was I surely wouldn't have accepted, partly out of dignity and self-respect, the rest out of guilt and reluctance towards seeing her (and the rapacious gaze she would return.) When we walked across the "soccer field" (an immature soccer feud between the new boss and Jim was occurring in the parking lot,) I couldn't help but notice the girl I had fled from not long ago. When I caught her eye, she deliberately twirled to face the other direction to face Michael's replacement, as if to say, 'I told you I could get over you Ryan Bailey Howard! And he's totally way more awesome than you!' Sometimes, forgiveness isn't in her (already severely limited) vocabulary. But, I couldn't blame her, now the only thing left is the regretful and deplorable feeling gradually gnawing away at my heart and soul. A feeling that only the cool burning sensation of alcohol running down my impecunious throat could eliminate like it has done so many times before.


	6. I'm the Doll You Threw Away

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Office, do you really think Jim and Pam would still be in it?**

**Sorry it has taken me a couple of days to upload this. For some reason, it said that I didn't get any readers from Thursday until last night so I was kind of discouraged and unmotivated. However, it was fixed and I realized loads of people read it and were probably like dying for this chapter to come out (exaggerated? I sure hope not.) This was going to be the final chapter, but I decided it needed an epiloge because I didn't want it to end the way it did, yet I still wanted this ending (sorry if that's confusing.) Anyways, I am in the process of writing (well, typing) The End (bum bum bum.) (I just noticed that I use way too many parentheses.) Oh and sorry if Ryan seems OOC. I tried to keep him as Ryan as possible while still getting mushy and fluffy (is that a paradox?)**

* * *

><p><em>In case you didn't figure it out yet, I'm the doll you threw away, <em>

At the wedding of Jim and Pam we rekindled or ill-defined relationship. I guess after some reconsideration, I had come to the conclusion that despite my pride and dignity (what was left of it anyway,) she was somehow the best I could do. I never got the feeling of falling in love. Never felt my heart pounding through my chest when she walked my way. Never did I have the inability to stop smiling when she crossed my mind. Never did I cry myself to sleep yearning to be near her, to hear her voice. But somewhere during our 'Movie Mania Mondays' and TV phone calls (where I'd watch American Idol while she watched Grey's Anatomy then share the details on the mutual commercial breaks,) I couldn't imagine a future without her. I don't consider myself a sappy guy, or one that gets sickened over love, and perhaps it's only because I've been with her for 6 years and I have seen my fair share of romantic comedies, but I think that maybe possibly she is 'the one.' So, let me explain myself further to avoid any misconception. I'm not in love with her. But I think that she is the one I am supposed to 'be with', fate, or whatever. Sometimes, I will wake up in the middle of the night and subconsciously check on her, just to make sure she's okay before I even realize I'm doing it or have time to stop it. Her chattering is remarkably soothing. And sometimes cuddling is not all that terrible. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one that can really tolerate her insanity and she's the only one that can tolerate my inconsistence and commitment issues. As I was coming to terms with this matter, she broke up with me.

It was mid-February and the frosty air was enhancing my mood at alarming rates. Every afternoon I would travel to different parts of Scranton to take photos of the picturesque scenery for my blog. As I was on my way to pick her up to take her ice skating, my phone rang. I knew who the caller was by the ringtone she installed for herself.

'_You're my hunny-bun, sugar-plum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie-pie. You're my cuppy-cake, gum—'_

"I'm on my way, Kelly."

"Do you care about me?"

"Don't be stupid."

"You didn't answer my question. You don't have to say you love me or whatever because I know that's like super hard for you, but do you care about me?"

In the midst of me contemplating the different answers I could deliver, she sighed and concluded,

"I knew it. Ryan Bailey Howard, you and I are done."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I said last chapter was my favorite, however I changed my mind. This one is. Reviews would be lovely. <strong>


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning the Office is my netflix account that allows me to watch them any time online.**

**I'm not particularly happy with the way this turned out, I may make changes in the future to provide a better ending.**

* * *

><p> <em>Epilogue<em>

As I was finishing; I stared at her intently, hoping her crazed mind could comprehend the oh-so-clear message. Suddenly, Pam let out a string of unexpected laughter.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, that's so awful it's awesome." What? Pam was an artist right? She should be the one to understand that this was a way of expressing yourself through creative ways.

Humiliation had always been my weak spot. I wanted to apologize; I wanted her to want me back. However, if teasing and snickering was involved, I would rather be alone. Therefore, I found myself lying in a way that would surely shatter her heart.  
>"I know right? I just- uh- I just found it and thought it was so funny, so awesome."<p>

"Yeah, well, you just said you wrote it." Of course Andy had been the one to recollect my previous note. Perhaps if the pride of making sure everyone was aware of my writing abilities hadn't gotten in the way before, that lie could have been easily covered up. Instead of fessing up, I repeated matter-of-factly,  
>"I never said I wrote it."<p>

Everyone said, "Yeah" aloud in disagreement.

Erin piped up from the back of the room, "Yeah, you did say you wrote it."

Fury was beginning to corrupt the peaceful mood many sessions of counseling and rehab has helped me build up. "I never said I wrote it! Why would I say I wrote it? I-Check the tape, I never said I wrote it! I-I-I never said that!" Before my temper got too out of hand, I strolled out of the room with what dignity I had left. Sitting at my desk, I scribbled down side notes to remind myself to edit the poem.

"Was that written for me?"

Abruptly, I turned around to see her staring at me; starry eyes were starting to water.

"I care about you Kelly, a lot."

"I know."

**_FIN._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you darlings so much for reading this. I finally completed a multichapter fanfic! (whoot! whoot!)<strong>  
><strong>Please review(:<strong>


End file.
